This invention relates to notched-edge tools, such as those used to spread mastic for floor tiles and carpet.
Notched-edge trowels and knives are used to spread mastic on concrete floors and the like, rapidly creating swirls of mastic beads, having a constant height. The teeth of a trowel wear down in time, and it is desirable to re-notch the tool, to extend its life.
Commercial notchers exist, which act like pliers or hand shears, and have a cutting edge to form the notches in the edge of sheet metal. Some trowel blades are plain cargon steel, while some are tempered steel. The tempered steel blades can cause notchers to break, requiring cutter replacement.
A more consistent re-notching job can be done with a properly used file, if the tool blade is properly held.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a vise for holding a variety of trowel blades and the like, while re-shaping the blade notches.